There's Nothing Left To Lose
by ImmortalRoseOfTheThorns
Summary: Harry's had enough of God. he's taken everything from him, and left him a broken man. He believes nows the time for some justic. Dark!Harry fic, sort of
1. There's Nothing Left To Lose

**Supernatural/Harry Potter**

**This will stay as an oneshot, ok? IF I find inspiration, I MAY add stuff. I'm going to do more stuff for this fandom, but probably not for this story.**

**Went for a drabble but it ended up much longer.**

**Takes place after an AU War and after Lucifer Rising.**

**DATE: 14/4/10**

**WORDS**:1562

* * *

**There's Nothing Left To Lose**

* * *

"_It's never enough for you_!"

Harry's hands shook, the blood dripping from his hands. Not his. He didn't remember the last time he bled.

He stood at the edge of the road, miles from what was left of his house. It had begun to rain at some point. If it wasn't for the puddle he was now sitting in, he was sure he wouldn't have felt the cold or the water that was running down his back. He had been numb for hours.

"Haven't you taken enough from me?!" he yelled into the rain filled sky. "You send demons to kick me while I'm down?! I had a nice normal life once. You took that from me. You took my family, my friends, MY LIFE! At least you could leave me with her. Just her, that's all I wanted!" he ripped off the metallic ring of his left hand and gestured it to the sky. "I am a good person! A good husband, a good father! I've done my destiny! I've fulfilled it, why are you punishing me! I deserve...no I demand – that you send her back to me! You hear that, GOD YOU SON OF A BITCH?! I am going to stand RIGHT HERE...!!" he bellowed into the sky. "Until you send Luna back to me!!"

Harry didn't know why he expected an answer. If God did listen to humans, he had been ignoring Harry for years.

**(~~)**

"Ron?"

"_Harry! Mate, how are you? We haven't-"_

"If anything happens to me, you need to take Jamie"

"_...Harry, what's going on?"_

"Luna's dead. So's Lys"

"_Oh my god, mate-!"_

"I can't take Jamie for a few days. I've sent him over to yours. I need time"

"_Harry-"_

**(~~)**

The house was so silent. So cold. The scent of the candles that Luna lit every morning and blew out every night before they went to bed were long gone. Harry didn't have the heart to light them. It wasn't the same. It would never be the same.

Jamie's room was just how he left it; the bed was unmade, his toys, both magical and Muggle littered the floor around his bed. Luna's slippers lay kicked in the corner next to the old rocking chair that they hadn't moved since Jamie had been born. They had talked on moving it back into the nursery when Lysandra would've been born in just over four months. That didn't matter now.

It had been over two days since Harry had sent Jamie to Ron's. He had been adamant the five year old wasn't told anything until his head was sorted out. He had said goodbye to his son and Ron, but had left as quickly as possible; he couldn't handle Hermione's insistence that he tell Jamie. How could he explain to a five year old demons had entered the house and ripped his pregnant mother apart?

He had arrived a second too late. One second. But it was enough.

The one problem they had expected when they moved to the United States was the demons. They rarely ventured to Europe, unless they had a specific reason to; mostly to use any magical landmarks though they were always heavily protected. You were unable to really access them unless you were a wizard. The wizards there were powerful enough to exorcise lower level demons and there will even a few that had killed them. Permanently, instead of sending them back to the Underworld. Though many had died in the process.

Harry had killed five without even trying. It always amazed how much his magic grew out of hand when he was angry.

All it took was one look at Luna's bloodstained face on the floor, in a pool of her own blood, and Harry was lost.

He didn't care that they inhabited innocent human bodies. He ripped them apart and burnt the pieces.

The bed felt so cold. So empty without Luna. She had always curled into him in her sleep. Her heartbeat soft and steady against his chest.

Her body had been taken and the room had been 'cleansed'. The sheets had been changed.

They didn't even smell of her perfume anymore.

"Harry Potter" he froze in bed, his face buried in the pillow, one hand squeezing the sheets, the other a half empty bottle of vodka. Slowly, he pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked into the corner where the voice had come from.

"You're not Luna" his voice croaked from lack of use.

His wife, dressed in the exact clothes she was wearing when she died without the baby bump that he had gotten so used to, stepped towards the edge of his bed, smiling softly. She nodded. "I'm not Luna, Harry. I'm an angel"

Harry laughed hysterically. "An angel?" he asked, before he doubled over in his laughter. The thought of an angel visiting him was definitely laughable.

"I am Lucifer"

"Well, this is getting better and better" harry chuckled, downing the rest of the bottle and throwing it over to the bin. It crashed into the wall and the glass shattered all over the floor; he couldn't bring himself to care. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lucifer" he gave a mock bow, but 'Luna' didn't stop the soft smile that was actually making Harry's heat ache. "So, piss off. Oh and Beelzebub, remind to kill myself when I am able to get to the next powerful deity I will come across. Hell, I'll probably meet Archangel Michael next. I'm guessing he's real too?" he inquired, tilting his head to the side. He was surprised when Lucifer gave a slow nod. He wasn't actually expecting that.

"I'm here because you're special"

Harry rolled his eyes. Angel, wizard, bloody Lucifer, they never stop playing the special card. "Play a new record, Bub. I've heard this many times already. It's a one hit wonder"

"I am not talking of your acts in the War or your previous destiny. You're a Vessel. A very powerful Vessel that many angels wish to command"

"Command?"

"I need to take control of your mind and your body. I can't lie to you. It may be...unpleasant. It is necessary"

"Excuse me for a moment, while I go kill myself. Knew I'd start hallucinating with alcohol"

"This is real"

Harry ignored 'her', but pulled himself out of the bed. He stumbled, but made his way to the dresser and picked up the last remaining bottle of vodka. "I always promised Luna I would kill myself if I started hallucinating. Can't deny her now, can I? Even in death" he chuckled, pulling off the lid. "I'm guessing I would go to Hell with you. Hey, go easy on me when I get down there"

"You will not be going to Hell. I am not here to take you. However, this is your choice to allow me to take command of you. You need to invite me in" Lucifer continued in Luna's beautiful voice.

He took a deep swig from the bottle. "Why would I do that?" Harry asked. He belched. "Why would I allow the devil to take control of my body?"

"I am misunderstood" Lucifer said, sitting on the edge of Harry's bed, 'her' hands in 'her' lap. Harry's heart gave a sharp pang. Last week Luna was doing that exact thing, stroking her belly and smiling at him as he got ready for work. "I was punished for loving God too much. And for that I was betrayed. Michael cast me into Hell. You've been punished too, Harry"

"Have I?"

"I heard your call to the heavens. You have lost your family. Murdered in their home to protect you. Your wife was butchered in her bed and with her your unborn child" Harry's fists clenched and shook. Having his own wife, whether or not it was her, he bloody looked and sounded like her, talk about her own death, was too fucking much. "How could God stand idly by and let that happen to you after all you have done for this world? Either God is sadistic or he doesn't care

"You have the right to be as angry as you are. I am angry. That's why I want to find him and make him accountable for his actions-"

"If I help you, can you bring back Luna?" Harry cut in, staring at the ring that was still on his finger; no matter what he would never take it off. "And the baby?" he turned to Lucifer. "Can you bring the two of them back to me and Jamie?"

"I'm sorry, I can't" Lucifer shook his head, actually looking sympathetic. "But I can give you justice. Peace at last"

"You're lying. You're the fucking devil. The root of all evil. How the hell can I fucking trust you to get my revenge from God? Surely he'll be the last person you want to see"

"Angels don't lie" Lucifer professed, sternly. "I don't need to. What I need? Is you. Say yes"

Harry clenched his fist tight, feeling the cool metal. "You don't touch Jamie. You or any demon or anything you command, can never touch him. Or hurt him"

"I give you my word on that. Your son will not be touched by us"

Harry gulped, looking into his wife's translucent blue eyes for the last time.

"Then Yes"

* * *

**AN: anyone wondering about the pairing, I adore Harry/Luna. Normally in my slash stories for harry, she is his best friend but I believe the two work great as best friends or a couple, so here you go. Lysandra is almost a feminine form of Lysander, who was Luna Lovegood's son. And I thought it was pretty :P**


	2. Flashes Before Your Eyes

**Ye ask, Ye shall receive. I watch the last few episodes of Season 5 I had missed, and I got a little kick, so I decided to do this. It's not my best work.**

**I don't own anything. Neither Supernatural nor Harry Potter, no matter how much I wished I did.**

**Summary: Harry didn't know what he had gotten himself into. **_**Being possessed by an angel is like being chained to a comet – Jimmy Novak**_**. Being possessed by the devil was Harry's own version of Hell.**

**SPOILERS FOR SEASON 5 OF SUPERNATURAL. TAKES PLACE AT MULTIPLE POINTS.**

**Words: 1057**

**Date: 02/05/10**

* * *

**Flashes Before Your Eyes**

* * *

He didn't know how large it was.

How much bigger than him the situation was.

It wasn't just Death Eaters against the Order, Purebloods against Muggle Borns.

The armies of Heaven and Hell were battling each other using the Earth as their battle field.

And he helped Hell.

He was stuck, forever, in a cold dark room...naked...ashamed...there were things with him, but he couldn't see...wherever he shifted he remained in the same horrible place. This was his punishment.

This was his own version of Hell.

He couldn't get out. He was alone. All alone.

He couldn't remember how to get out. How he got in. He was bad. He was really bad.

He begged. He begged and he screamed. He would help Lucifer get another Vessel. A better one. Only if it would just stop.

If the angel could hear him, he never answered.

He could hear his voice though, flitting in the background. Conversations the angel himself was happening. Death. Destruction. Famine. Pestilence.

Harry was wrong. He was so wrong.

He could see Luna's face before his eyes. All he wanted to see. She would be so disappointed in him.

That poured salt into his already festering wounds.

"_Harry Potter is one of the most powerful magical beings in the entire world, little brother. Tell me, how is it so wrong to gain such a powerful temporary vessel?"_

Temporary? He was dying. He knew it.

"_He is falling apart before our very eyes, Lucifer"_ a gruff voice joined in Harry's swirling head. Brother. What brother? Angel? He'll help. He'll make it stop.

"_Not just physically, Castiel. You see his body can contain me longer than most temporary vessels. His magic...I have never felt such power within a mortal. But his mind? He's literally been driven insane. Right now, Castiel? He's begging you to help him"_

He can hear. He knows. Lucifer.

"_Oh yes, Castiel. Harry is very aware of what I do. Most of the time. It's easier to block out his insane ramblings than I thought it would be. He's one of father's greatest creations"_

"_I will not allow him to pull him to perdition"_

"_I already have"_

There were gunshots after.

There were moments, brief moments, when Lucifer's hold weakened. Barely, when he was injured. When he felt. Harry could see. Shimmers and blurs through his own eyes.

The bullet to the head let Harry see the world once more. Lines of humans, blank, controlled. Already lost.

A man stood beside him. His age. Staring at him in disbelief. Shock. Fear.

No one had looked at him like that in years.

"_That hurt"_ that wasn't his voice. That wasn't his voice. But he felt the blow he delivered upon the man. The ache rested in his own arm for hours after.

The man survived. Thankfully.

Maybe he could find a way to stop Lucifer.

There was silence for so long. Nothing. Lucifer blocked him out. He blocked him out.

It was Hell where he was, but he begged for noise. He begged for death.

What felt like millions of ants crawled across his skin. No matter how much he scratched, no matter how much he scraped off his skin until he bled and was almost blind with pain, the aches didn't stop.

They never stopped.

Lucifer was active. Killing. Harry could taste the blood on his face. His magic left his body in bursts, like the heartbeat beating frantically in his chest as his body grew weaker and weaker. As Lucifer stole more and more of his power. His life-force.

"_Come now, Harry. Get my brother out yourself"_

"_I'm sorry, Gabriel. Harry isn't available at the moment" _Gabriel. Angel. So many angels. Angels are meant to be good, why won't they help? Why won't they stop him?

"_I know for a fact harry can hear me, Lucy. Surely he can come out for a chat...oh, wait. Harry can kick you out of him. How much are you torturing him, brother? What do I have to do to get him to show himself?"_

"_Gabriel...I will not allow my vessel to regain control. I doubt he could"_

"_How about...if I mention...Jamie?"_

His eyes burned, they burned and the shimmers cleared. A short man; middle aged, brunet. Cocky smirk on his face, as his vision cleared better than it had in what seemed like hundreds of years.

There was metal in his hand. Rage. Anger. Hate. He snarled and stabbed the sword through his stomach. Blood burst over his hands. The brunet smirked in triumph, but disbelief burned in his eyes as he clenched Harry's shoulder in pain.

"_There you are...hope at last"_

"Don't you dare say his name" Harry spat and the angel burned beneath his hands.

It was quiet again. Lucifer was careful. He drowned out near all conversation. The wall was higher. Stronger. Tougher.

That brief second where he killed Gabriel would be the last time he saw the living world. That memory would haunt him into the afterlife, Hell and beyond.

Hope? Hope for what? Lucifer had won.

The world was over.

Something was happening.

Something big.

Blow upon blow fell upon him. But it wasn't just him.

Lucifer was in pain.

Harry laughed. He laughed like he had never laughed before, the sound reverberating around the dark room.

"Come on, you bastards! Come on!" he yelled, his voice hoarse, croaking from no use.

"_Come on, you bastards! Come on!"_

Flashes before his eyes. A man in a trench coat. A tall man with long dark hair. The man with the gun. With a cocky smirk and a cocky wink in his direction.

Then there was peace. There was silence. His body relaxed for the first time in forever.

He could see clearly. Lying sprawled across the floor. The man in the trench coat standing above him. Harry blinked. Once. Twice. But he could still see the wings glowing, albeit, faintly behind the man.

Hands cupped his face, a gruff voice. _"Rest now, Harry Potter. You face salvation"_

He was flying. He could lights bursting behind his eyes but he welcomed it. It was over. He was finally dying.

The lights finally faded and he was filled with such content in the bright afterlife ahead of him. He wasn't in Hell. He had been saved. He looked ahead and his heart soared.

"Luna"

* * *

_**THE END**_

* * *

**Make up how they killed Lucifer in your own heads. I like to believe they will kick ass, and Michael will bow down to Castiel!**

**Ha-ha! Harry kind of met the Winchesters and Cas. Well, in his head anyway. And inside Lucifer's head isn't a nice place to be. And I think anyone who realised they just ended the world (especially harry) would be incredibly racked with guilt and almost suicidal, if not mad. Hopefully, I did ok with his insane ramblings.**

**Good news, he overpowered Lucifer slightly. Bad news, he killed Gabriel. Good character, I was outraged when he actually died in the show.**

**But happy ending! The boys killed Lucifer, Harry got to go to heaven despite saying yes ('cause he fought Lucifer and did save the world from Voldemort) and reunited with Luna.**


End file.
